


Put Your Venom In Me

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Luke, Dom Michael, Dominant Animalistic Behaviors, Dominant Animalistic Traits, Dominant Michael, HERE I AM, Luke has anxiety, M/M, Marking, SO, Scratching, Smut, Sub Luke, Submissive Luke, Subspace, Top Michael, i just wanted to write something with anxious!luke but i didn't want to do anything that wasn't smut, idk it's very sweet, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So eager for it, aren't you?" Michael snarls, small smirk visible on his lips.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Luke breathes.</p><p>Title from Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Venom In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay are you guys ready for this because it's gonna be filthy

The red flashing lights of the club can be seen through the small entrance blocked by the bouncer. The loud music pounds in Luke's ears as Michael grabs his hand and leads the smaller boy to the door.

"Names?" the bouncer asks in a low voice.

Luke can hear Michael list off his own name, plus his and Ashton's.

The velvet rope is removed from the parallel posts and Michael is gently dragging Luke inside the cramped club. Luke clings onto the warmth of Michael's hand, not letting go until he's seated securely on an empty bar stool, Ashton and Michael on either side of him. He takes a few deep breaths, which is nearly impossible with the hot, humid air.

A few seconds later a shot of something is set in front of him, so he looks at Michael expectantly.

"Nobody put anything in it, sweetheart," Michael promises. Luke holds out his pinky and Michael links them together with his own, something Luke does all the time.

Luke unhooks their pinkies and downs the shot, which he later figures out was just vodka. He shakes his head rapidly, trying to get the burning out of his throat.

"Mikey, Mikey." Luke tugs on Michael's sleeve, and the older boy turns to him.

"Yeah, baby?" he asks softly, holding the younger boy's hand.

"I think someone put something in my drink," Luke sobs. "It hurt, Mikey, I think it was, like, gas or something, I--"

"Sh, Lukey baby, you're okay, it wasn't gas, I promise, it was just vodka. You know what vodka looks like, remember? And you know what gas looks like?"

Luke nods slowly, still unconvinced, "Mikey, what if it was bleach?" Luke begins to hyperventilate, heaving and sobbing into Michael's chest.

"Baby, no, it wasn't bleach, I swear, I watched your drink the whole time, you're okay." Michael rubs Luke's back soothingly and comforts the crying boy.

Luke finally calms down when he realizes it's been 20 minutes and he's still not dead.

When he's fully back and aware of his surroundings, he grabs both Michael and Ashton's hands and pulls them onto the dance floor.

Michael, as always, is reluctant to dance. He doesn't like dancing, not at all, and certainly not as much as Luke does, but he did this for Luke so he decides that maybe dancing a  _little_ bit couldn't hurt.

Ashton, on the other hand, is not at all reluctant to dance. He loves to dance. He begins dancing around, trying to talk to Luke and Michael above the pounding loud music, but his voice is lost in the noise.

Luke turns his back to Michael and for a minute it feels like a rejection, until the younger boy backs his ass into Michael's crotch.

Michael lets out a surprised noise, taken aback for a moment, but soon melting into the feeling of Luke against him, his member hardening slightly.

"Does that feel good?" Luke whispers in Michael's ear as he rotates his hips in small circles.

"Yeah, Luke,  _fuck,"_ Michael groans. Luke keeps up with the little circles of his ass, Michael's little high-pitched moans keeping him going.

After a few minutes Michael can't stand the friction anymore, and all he wants is to  _feel_ Luke.

Michael approaches Ashton, Luke's hand in his own, and lets the oldest boy know that they're "tired" and that they're going to go home.

"How am I supposed to get home?!" Ashton squacks indignantly. 

"Call an Uber," Michael suggests.

Ashton huffs and turns his back to the couple, so Michael pulls Luke toward the door of the club. They climb in the car, Michael breathing out a quick instruction of "hotel" as Luke palms his dick through his jeans.

All the two can hear, see,  _feel_ is each other. Heavy pants from Michael, Luke looking flustered and desperate, the electrifying touch of their hands on each other's crotches.

Suddenly Luke lets out a tiny whine, so Michael palms at the same place again, with a little more pressure. Luke gasps a little.

"Shit, Mikey, yeah," he breathes, just loud enough for the older boy to hear. Michael smirks slightly and touches the same place over and over again, making the younger boy fall apart.

The hotel comes into view as Luke continues to fall apart under Michael's hand. The driver signals that they can get out now, and Michael thanks him before grabbing Luke and hopping out of the black SUV.

There's hardly any crowd, nothing the two can't handle, but Luke just falls apart when he's horny, any touch will just make him fall further into his subspace, so Michael has to guide the younger boy by his shoulders. Occasionally he hears Luke gasp because of the firm grasp on his shoulders, which makes Michael kind of proud of himself in a weird sort of narcissistic way.

When the crowd clears out, Michael steps through the sliding glass doors of the hotel with Luke in tow and he's never been happier to see an elevator in his life. He steps inside, seeing the younger boy glow from energy. The younger boy squirms in his place, taking deep, shuddering breaths. He's clinging onto Michael's arm and shuffling around every few seconds, whining every time Michael says, "Stay still."

The elevator dings and Luke sighs in relief. Michael follows after Luke, who's just basically sprinted to their room.

Michael scans their card for their room and follows Luke inside, taking off his shirt and shutting the door behind him. He looks over at Luke, stripped to his boxers, hard member poorly concealed in the tight cotton.

"So eager for it, aren't you?" Michael snarls, small smirk visible on his lips.

"Yes, sir," Luke breathes.

Michael walks over to the bed, so slowly it's kind of worrying Luke. Finally, the older boy takes a seat on the side of the bed next to Luke and then lays down. He can hear Luke's breathing, heavy and hot against his neck. The once cool air starts feeling heavy and moist around him, and he can cut the tension with a knife.

Without a word uttered to one another, Michael attacks Luke's neck, biting and nipping. The whimpers coming from the younger boy only encourage Michael, leaving harsh bites and kissing them gently afterward as a sort of consolation.

A particularly loud whine comes from Luke's mouth when Michael bites and sucks so hard he can feel blood vessels breaking. He pulls Michael's head back and stares down at the mark, running his fingers over it and smearing the blood that came from the older boy's mouth. He lets out a small whine, letting Michael lick up the little mess pooling at his collarbone.

"Please, sir, please, please please," Luke whines, his back arching further to meet Michael's tongue. The added pressure on the wound makes him moan.

"Okay, baby, calm down," Michael murmurs to quiet the other boy's mindless begging. Luke lets a relieved sigh escape his lips.

Michael slips off Luke's boxers, followed by his own, plus his jeans. He grabs a bottle of lube by the bedside table and slicks up 3 of his fingers.

"Flip on your tummy, baby," he tells Luke politely, and the younger boy does as he's told and flips onto his stomach.

Michael gently prods at Luke's tight hole with the first finger, the cold slick liquid on his fingers dampening Luke's entrance.

Luke relaxes a little and lets Michael's finger inside him. He invites the stretch and tries to loosen himself up. Michael begins thrusting his finger in and out, making Luke whimper and moan underneath him. Every time his fingers grace Michael's prostate, the younger boy cries out, begging Michael, "faster, harder, please".

Michael adds another finger in beside his first, making it easier for him to thrust his fingers inside Luke deeper.

The first plunge with two fingers makes Luke scream. Everyone in the hotel can probably hear them, but neither of them care. Michael slides his fingers in again, hitting the younger boy's prostate dead on. The lube makes his fingers slip deeper with every thrust.

After a few minutes Luke is whining out loud, begging Michael to add his third finger. Michael complies, pulling out the two and adding his third.

Luke moans, fucking back on Michael's fingers with every thrust. Michael's fingers brush Luke's prostate, making the younger boy shout Michael's name.

"Are you ready for my cock, baby?" Michael asks, kissing Luke's spine.

"Yes, sir, please," Luke whines, loathing the sudden feeling of emptiness when Michael pulls his fingers out of the younger boy's hole.

Michael spreads lube on his cock, jerking himself twice and lining himself up with Luke's tight hole.

Without warning, Michael pushes himself in, making Luke cry out and moan. He gives Luke a minute to adjust and then begins thrusting slowly.

Luke moans out at the feeling of Michael inside him, stretching him out so good, making it hard for him to sit down.

Michael speeds up his thrusts gradually, only increasing his speed when he hears Luke's little gasps and moans get louder.

"Luke, I'm..." Michael trails off, hitting Luke's prostate dead on.

With that, the younger boy cums all over the sheets below him. His cum spurts on his stomach and some of it even hits his chin.

As he clenches over and over, Michael cums deep inside Luke's tight heat.

Michael pulls out slowly, letting Luke collapse onto the sheets.

Watching Luke doze off a little at a time, Michael knows he's never been more in love with the blond boy who has panic attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty happy with this, i'm a slut for feedback so let me know!
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
